The Contest
by Kittyspada
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo have a little contest of "resistance".  GrimmIchi, yaoi, man-on-man action, don't like don't read.


**Mah first yaoi :D**

**No smut, though :( I know, I'm sorry, I like some sexy boyxboy action, too, but I couldn't bring myself to write it xD at least, not yet ;D Still. Not exactly something I'd read to my parents. Anyway, enjoy :3!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Bleach, every single person would be male and there would be gay sex on every page :D**

Ichigo sighed with content, breathing heavily as he happily draped his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and snuggled closely into his side. He was sticky with sweat and cum but he didn't care, because he had just spent another sweet, passionate night with the love of his life.

Grimmjow chuckled, equally happy and wrapping an arm around Ichigo. "Especially affectionate tonight, aren't we?" he mumbled into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo smirked up at Grimmjow. "And you're not?" he teased.

"Oh, no. I am," whispered Grimmjow, slowly tracing the side of Ichigo's neck with his tongue and biting his earlobe. Ichigo whimpered. "In fact, I think I'm about ready for Round Two."

Ichigo laughed aloud. "Geez! And you say I'm affectionate!" he exclaimed. "You're like a sex kitten…No pun intended."

Grimmjow scowled slightly. He didn't appreciate jokes about his release. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, sitting up.

Ichigo noticed the hostility in his lover's face and found himself amused. "Well, my little _kitty cat,_" he began, also sitting up in the bed. "It means that you couldn't go a week without putting your _paws_ on me."

The Espada was offended, and fell right into Ichigo's trap. "Ha! Please! I could go months! At the very least, longer than you could." Grimmjow insisted.

Ichigo grinned. "Well, gee, that sure sounds like a challenge to me." He cooed.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. He could never turn down a challenge. "Fine! Whoever resists temptation the longest wins!" he declared, like it was his idea.

"And let's make it interesting…" Grimmjow raised his eyebrows. "Loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Agreed?"

Grimmjow sneered. "Fine by me. Get ready, Strawberry. 'Cuz after I win, you'll wearing a maid costume."

"Whatever you say. Good night." Ichigo lay so he was facing his lover and closed his eyes.

For a minute, Grimmjow just stared at his red-headed vixen. _"Damn,"_ he thought. _"It hasn't even been five minutes, and I already wanna sex the kid up!"_ He flipped over and clamped his eyes shut. _"No! I have to resist!"_ he told himself. _"I'll do it…for the maid costume!"_

That night, Grimmjow ended up sleeping on the couch because "there was a draft". But you can't blame him, really. Ichigo just looks so damn cute when he's asleep…*Ahem, continuing on…*

Upon morning, Grimmjow realized that this was an incredibly bad time to have their little contest.

This was the day the couple and a few other Soul Reapers were leaving for their trip to the hot springs.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow!" Ichigo squealed from down the hall. The Sexta Espada turned to see Ichigo dressed in a hot springs yukata, showing off far too much, and at the same time, not enough, of his tan chest.

Grimmjow resisted the urge to drool. "Uh, yeah? What is it?" he mumbled, heat growing on his face as he avoided eye contact.

Ichigo inwardly snickered at Grimmjow's terribly hidden, lustful expression. He was going to have fun with this.

"Um, I can't seem to tie my yukata," Grimmjow glanced down to see Ichigo bunching up the clothing at his waist. He forced his eyes back up to Ichigo's to keep them from looking…elsewhere. "It's been so long since I wore one of these. Could you tie it for me?" he asked, putting his most innocent face on.

Grimmjow couldn't think of anything to say except some sort of mumbled agreement. He reached around Ichigo to grab the ends of the sash, his fingers accidently brushing Ichigo's ass. Grimmjow involuntarily tightened his grip, causing Ichigo to stumble forward. He was so close, they could've touched noses. Grimmjow looked away, knowing if he looked into his lover's chocolate brown eyes that he couldn't take it. Instead of his face, he examined Ichigo's body.

The yukata hung agonizingly loose around Ichigo's broad shoulders. The sleeves went almost down to his elbows, showing off only a little of his muscular arms. Ichigo's V-shaped neckline was practically begging Grimmjow to rip off the thing and feel his lover's warm body against his…

"All done?" Ichigo's sweet voice burst into Grimmjow's fantasies like a bullet, as he looked down and realized the sash was tied. It was taking a minute to gain back his coherent speaking abilities. He turned to look into Ichigo's questioning eyes, which narrowed as his mouth fell into a smirk. "Unless…there was something else you wanted…darling?" Ichigo leaned in a bit, somehow managing to look seductive, but still completely innocent.

Grimmjow stood, staring at Ichigo for a full minute before he clamped his eyes shut and pushed the red-head back. Teeth gritted in a full-fledged smile, he said, "Not unless you do…_darling._" And with that, he stomped away.

Ichigo was left in the hallway, pouting. "This is gonna take more than a slutty yukata," he muttered, and ran in the other direction.

"Dammit!" Grimmjow exclaimed, thrusting his fist into the nearest wall. "This is harder than I thought." He was in a secluded room with no furniture. Removing his hand from the now-cracked surface, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Sweat was slowly dripping down his face, and his lower-half was still slightly…excited. He pressed his back to the wall and gently slid down, closing his eyes.

He honestly didn't believe it would be this difficult. He wondered how Ichigo could stand it.

Ichigo, though maintaining his cool around his hot-headed lover, was also struggling. He figured Grimmjow would cave within the first twelve hours, and they'd be all over one another by now. However, he was actually fairing quite well. This worried Ichigo, and, momentarily forgetting the competition, his insecurities took over.

"What if…what if he's not attracted to me anymore?" he wondered with fear. "What if he…found someone else?" Ichigo couldn't bear to stand the thought. "No, I won't let that happen! I'll win him back if it's the last thing I do!"

Walking back to their room, Grimmjow was in a much better mood after he'd calmed himself. "I'll just enjoy a nice, clean, (sex-free) weekend at the hot springs. I can handle all of Ichigo's little tricks." He thought.

Turning the corner, he almost ran into one of Ichigo's friends: Renji Abarai.

"Oh. Hey," said Renji awkwardly. It was still a little strange, considering the Soul Reapers used to despise this man. But since he'd given up on Aizen's plan to be with Ichigo, there was still cautiousness, but little hostility. "Ichigo wanted me to find you. 'Said he was going to take a bath in the springs, and wanted us to follow after I found you."

Grimmjow knew he shouldn't say yes. He knew it was a bad idea. He knew deep inside that going to the springs would end in turmoil.

And yet, the thought of Ichigo, dripping with water, surrounded by steam…

His mouth refused to form anything but, "yes".

Renji and Grimmjow sat awkwardly in the open-air bath. It was spacious and large, but both men felt claustrophobic, neither wanting anything to do with the other. "Well, where the hell is he?" exclaimed Grimmjow, breaking the silence.

Renji opened his mouth to reply, when all of a sudden, there was a huge splash. Orange hair popped up from the depths of the clouded water. A huge grin was spread across Ichigo's face. "Did I scare ya?" he laughed.

Neither answered. Renji was still a bit shocked from the splash.

Grimmjow couldn't get words out if he tried. He was amazed at how deprived he'd felt without touching his lover's body. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours, but it'd felt like an eternity. He'd missed feeling that soft orange hair, now soaked with water and clinging to his forehead. He'd missed kissing those delicate lips, that defined facial structure, which was dripping with sweat from the steam rising up. It was exactly how Grimmjow had pictured their first trip to the hot springs together…

…Except that his darling, strawberry-haired vixen was currently clinging to a pineapple-head.

"Renji-kuuun," Ichigo squealed. "It feels like it's been forever since I talked to you." He pushed his cheek against Renji's, hugging close to his neck.

Grimmjow snapped out of his lustful trance and into angry cat mode. He let out a low growl. _"What the hell?"_ he thought. "_This wasn't part of the competition."_ He'd never liked Renji. Ever since it was discovered that he and Ichigo were together before meeting Grimmjow, he had never trusted him. _"I swear to God, if he tries anything…"_ The Espada could merely sit there, simmering and glaring at Abarai.

Poor, blushing Renji didn't know what to do. While he still kind of had a crush on his ex-lover, he believed that cheating was wrong. Not to mention that there was obviously something weird going on between Ichi and Grimmjow, and he didn't want to worsen it. All he cared about was Ichigo's happiness.

"Renji-kun…" Ichigo nuzzled his head into the crook of Renji's neck. "You smell so nice…"

"Uh!" Renji abruptly stood up. "I just remembered, I have, um, something! Bye!" the crimson-haired Soul Reaper waded to the side of the spring, got out, and left.

Ichigo stood there, astounded. He had expected Renji to comply, knowing of the flame Renji still held for him. Okay, so it wasn't the nicest plan, but it was all Ichigo could think of. He looked over at Grimmjow, who wore an expression angry enough to scare children.

"Aw, Grimmjow! Ya scared poor Renji-kun away with your brooding in the corner!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Grimmjow's mouth fell open, but this time, it wasn't out of lust. "Are you kidding me?" he yelled. "Just because you can't have sex with me doesn't mean you should be all over other guys!"

Ichigo paused, a bit taken aback. He had been mostly teasing, but the look in Grimmjow's eyes was serious. He couldn't think of a thing to say.

Grimmjow glared for a minute, and then stood up. "Screw you, Ichigo." He grumbled, and left the bath.

Grimmjow was angry.

After leaving the hot spring, he went back to his hotel room and sat in a comfortable chair, mulling things over and occasionally throwing objects harshly at the wall.

Grimmjow was irritated.

He couldn't understand why he was so angry. Renji and Ichigo had been friends for a long time; it was only natural for them to be close like that, especially with their…past relations.

But as usual, Grimmjow's mind did not include rhyme or reason. So none of this thought process occurred to him, and he remained angry.

Angry and irritated.

In an attempt to calm down, he left to get some snacks from a vending machine. As he returned, Grimmjow noticed a second pair of sandals. Ichigo's sandals.

Grimmjow growled. He wasn't ready to face his lover after their squabble, but it would have to be done sooner or later.

"Ichigooo!" he called, glancing around and taking a few steps forward. "Where are-" Grimmjow turned the corner and dropped every package of melon and curry bread he had bought from the vending machine.

The Soul Reaper was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped dangerously low on his waist. Steam poured from the restroom like a tea kettle and water droplets rolled down Ichigo's bare chest.

He whipped his head in the direction of Grimmjow upon hearing the breads, causing little beads of water to fly from the tips of his orange locks.

But the Soul Reaper's expression turned to anguish when he saw his lover. He'd felt awful about his tactics to try and make Grimmjow jealous, and not to mention using Renji. Ichigo stared at the ground, unable to look the Espada in the eyes. "Grimmjow, I-"

There were a couple of obnoxious stomps before Ichigo could look up and meet lips colliding passionately with his own. Rough hands groped all over his bare torso, gliding up and down his back and wrapping around his sides.

Grimmjow shoved his vixen against the wall, allowing Ichigo's legs to wrap around his waist. The Espada grinned into their kiss. His body had ached for the touch of his lover, craved the skin-on-skin contact. He was amazed that he had lasted this long!

Quickly pulling down the top half of his yukata, he pressed Ichigo's warm chest against his own and felt his body mildly spasm. Oh, how he had longed for this…

Getting a good grip around Ichigo's back, he lifted the strawberry up and began heading toward the bedroom, never breaking their kiss. Ichigo's legs fell from his lover's waist, but still allowed himself to be guided in the right direction. Grimmjow began loosening the towel wrap.

"So, just to be clear-" Ichigo suddenly broke their lust-ridden greeting for the first time, causing Grimmjow to let out a low, agonized growl. "I win, right?" he wore a triumphant smile.

Grimmjow slumped, remembering the bet. Total mood-killer. "Yes, whatever, you win. What do you want me to do? Wear a cat suit?" he sighed, glaring at nothing in particular.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders, instantly re-commanding his attention. "How about you fuck me so hard that I forget there was a bet in the first place, and we'll call it even?" he said, grinning widely.

Grimmjow paused for a split second, then grinned hungrily back. He swept Ichigo into his arms and tossed him on the bed. "With pleasure."

**So there ya go! Thanks for reading :D! Reviews greatly appreciated ^^**


End file.
